Byakuya Kuchiki
Byakuya Kuchiki (朽木 白哉 Kuchiki Byakuya) ist ein Shinigami und Kommandant der 6. Kompanie. Er ist Angehöriger eines der 4 Adelshäuser Soul Societys. Byakuya ist das Oberhaupt des dritten Zweiges des Kuchiki-Clans. Sein Vizekommandant ist Renji Abarai. Erscheinung Byakuya trägt einen gewöhnlichen Shihakushō und zusätzlich dazu Kommandantenhaori. Byakuya trägt dazu noch Kenseikan in seinen Haaren, die seine seinen Status als Oberhaupt des Kuchiki-Clans andeuten. Um seinen Hals trägt Byakuya einen weißen (im Anime lindgrünen) Schal, der von dem Meisterweber Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. gewoben wurde; der Schal besteht aus silbern-weißer windblumenleichter Seide (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu) und ist ein Erbstück des Kuchiki-Clans, der immer an das Oberhaupt des Clans weitergereicht wird. Die Kosten für die Herstellung dieses Schals sind so immens, dass 10 große Häuser für den Preis des Schals gebaut werden könnten. Charakter Byakuya ist das Oberhaupt des Kuchiki Clans, ein der 4 edelsten und einflussreichsten Familien Soul Societys, aufgrund dessen Byakuya auch demensprechend auftritt, denn er scheint anderen Personen gegenüber immer teilnahmslos und ruhig, selbst wenn er in einem schweren Konflikt mit sich selbst steht. Byakuya ist auch im Kampf äußerst ruhig und wirkt selten überrascht, sogar bei ungewöhnlichen Aktionen des Gegners. Jedoch war Byakuya ironischerweise in jüngeren Jahren, laut seinem Großvater, Ginrei Kuchiki, sehr leicht reizbar und äußerst hitzköpfig, ebenso wie Ichigo und sein Vizekommandant Renji Abarai es jetzt sind. Während der Soul Society Saga verhielt sich Byakuya seinen Gegner gegenüber äußerst arrogant, skrupellos, was daran zu erkennen ist, dass er Ichigo mit einer von ihm favorisierten Technik namens Senka angriff, obwohl Rukia in darum bat Ichigo zu verschonen. Trotz dessen ist sich Byakuya der Grenzen seiner Fähigkeiten durchaus bewusst, welches im zweiten Kampf zu erkennen ist. Denn in ebenjenem Kampf gibt Byakuya vorzeitig auf, da er sich im klaren scheint, dass weder er noch Ichigo in der Lage sind weiterzukämpfen. Eine der hervorstechendsten Eigenschaften Byakuyas sind sein Sinn für Recht und Ordnung, denn als Oberhaupt einer der 4 edelsten Adelsfamilien Soul Societys versucht er ständig für Frieden zu sorgen. Byakuya zufolge müsse jemand in seiner Position Recht und Ordnung achten, denn wenn er nicht mit gutem Beispiel voranginge, täte es niemand. Deswegen sollten, aus seiner Sicht, Personen, die die Regeln nicht beachten bestraft werden, auch wenn es Menschen träfe, die Byakuya liebt und die, die ihm wichtig sind, was im Gegensatz zu seinem kühlem Verhalten anderen Gegenüber steht. Aufgrund seiner edlen Abstammung legt Byakuya sehr viel Wert auf eine angemessene Anrede. Jedoch scheint Ichigo dies zu ignorieren, da er ihn fortwährend als Byakuya oder Kuchiki Byakuya anredet, denn sogar seine Frau redete ihn mit Byakuya-sama an. Allerdings scheint er auch Ausnahmen zu machen, beispielsweise bei Yachiru Kusajishi, welche ihn als Bya-kun anspricht, wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass Byakuya es zulässt, da Yachiru noch ein Kind sei. Hintergrund Es ist nicht viel über Byakuyas Geschichte, bis auf den Fakt, dass er als Kind eine Art Shunpo-Wettbewerb mit Yoruichi Shihōin ausgetragen hat, und dabei immer den kürzeren gezogen hat. Ungefähr 55 Jahre vor der eigentlichen Bleach-Storyline heiratete Byakuya Hisana, wofür er die Regeln des Clans missachtete, da Hisana, nicht von edlem Geblüt war, sondern aus Rukongai kam. Kurz vor ihrem Tod bat Hisana Byakuya ihre biologische Schwester zu finden, zu adoptieren und als seine Schwester zu beschützen: Rukia, welche von Hisana als Säugling zurückgelassen wurde, da es für sie selbst fast unmöglich war zu überleben. Auch bat Hisana ihn, Rukia nicht zu erzählen, dass sie Ihre Schwester sei, denn sie habe das Recht sich Rukias Schwester zu nennen damit verwehrt, dass Hisana Rukia zurückließ. Ein Jahr nach diesem Vorfall, trat Rukia in die Shinigamiakademie ein, kurz darauf wurde sie von Byakuya adoptiert, womit er den letzen Wunsch seiner Frau erfüllte, dabei missachtete er erneut die Regeln des Clans. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt schwor Byakuya, bei dem Grab seiner Eltern, dass er zu keinem Zeitpunkt mehr die geltenden Regeln brechen oder missachten würde, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Als Rukia hingerichtet werden sollte, schien es zunächst, als würde es Byakuya nach außen hin nicht sonderlich kümmern, jedoch stand in einem schweren Konflikt mit sich selbst, denn würde er eingreifen, so bräche er sein Versprechen, welches er am Grab seiner Eltern geschworen hatte, täte er jedoch nichts, so bräche er sein Versprechen, das er seiner Frau gegeben hat, dass er Rukia als seine Schwester beschützen würde. Übersicht Ersatzshinigami Saga Byakuya taucht das erste Mal während einer Mission gemeinsam mit seinem Vizekommandanten Renji auf. Ihr Auftrag war es Rukia gefangen zu nehmen und Ichigo zu töten, jedoch schafften sie es lediglich die Shinigamikräfte zu entfernen, die Rukia Ichigo gab. Soul Society Saga thumb|200px|right|Byakuya schützt Rukia thumb|200px|left|Ichigo siegt gegen Byakuya Nachdem Ichigo und seine Freunde in Soul Society angekommen sind und Ganju mit der Hilfe von Hanatarō Yamada Rukia beinahe retten konnten, erschien Byakuya und hält die beiden davon ab. Als Renji es nach diesem Vorfall ebenfalls versucht Rukia zu befreien, hält Byakuya ihn auch davon ab, obwohl Renji sein Bankai einsetzt und bis zum äußersten geht, hat Byakuya kaum Schwierigkeiten mit ihm. Als es Ichigo letztendlich doch gelingt Rukia in letzer Sekunde vor Sōkyoku rettet greift Byakuya ein und ein langer Kampf beginnt zwischen den beiden, in dem beide ihr Bankai nutzen, doch Ichigos mangelnde Erfahrung mit seinem Bankai und Byakuya, der eine mächtigere Form seines Bankai einsetzt, sorgt dafür, dass Ichigo in dem Kampf scheinbar das Nachsehen hat. Jedoch kommt der innere Hollow in Ichigo kurzzeitig hervor und verletzt Byakuya ebenfalls schwer. Nachdem Ichigo seinen inneren Hollow unterdrücken kann, sammeln beide noch einmal ihr gesamtes verbleibendes Reiatsu um den finalen Streich zu vollführen, was dazu führt, dass Byakuyas Schwert Hakuteiken zerbricht und er den Kampf aufgibt. Später, als Aizen Gin befiehlt Rukia zu töten, erscheint Byakuya erneut und verhindert, dass Rukia von der Attacke getroffen wird, jedoch wird er selbst von dem Angriff verwundet. Nachdem die drei Verräter Soul Society in Richtung Hueco Mundo verlassen haben, erzählt Byakuya Rukia, während seine Verletzungen behandelt werden, alles über ihre Schwester und warum sie adoptiert wurde, auch wenn er damit sein Versprechen Hisana gegenüber bricht. Danach entschuldigt er sich bei Rukia und dankt Ichigo. Bount Saga Er kämpft gegen Jin Kariya und da später auch noch Ichigo kommt akzeptiert Byakuya Ichigo nicht und kämpft sogesehen gegen 2. Zusammen mit Yoruichi sieht er dem Kampf von Ichigo und Kariya zu mit der Aufgabe durch sein Schwert Kariya zu hindern weiter Jokaisho explodieren zu lassen. Arrancar Saga Hier hat Byakuya lediglich einen kurzen, wenn auch wichtigen Auftritt, denn er erlaubt es Rukia und Renji nach Hueco Mundo zu gehen, um Ichigo und seine Mitstreiter zurückzuholen, allerdings spezifizierte er nicht, wie sie es tun sollten, was eine indirekte Vollmachtsaussprechung war. Hueco Mundo Saga thumb|right|200px|Byakuya tötet Zommari Leroux Nach einiger Zeit taucht Byakuya selbst auch in Hueco Mundo auf, um Rukia vor Zommari Leroux zu retten, der sich als schnellster aller Espada bezeichnet. Zommari sagt auch, dass Byakuyas Stolz und seine Arroganz seine Niederlage sein werden, während Byakuya sagt, dass der bloße Unterschied in ihren Kräften schon kampfentscheidend ist. Wogegen Zommari sie beide als Espada und Kommandant einer Kompanie von der Kraft her als gleichwertig einstuft, doch Byakuya meint, dass kein Arrancar sich mit ihm messen könne. Um Byakuya das Gegenteil zu beweisen befreit Zommari sein Zanpakutō und übernimmt die Kontrolle über Byakuyas linkes Bein, worauf Byakuya die Sehne des Beines durchtrennte, um es dem Gegner unmöglich zu machen, dieses gegen ihn zu nutzen. Danach versucht Zommari die Kontrolle über Rukias gesamten Körper zu übernehmen, worauf sie Byakuya mit seinem Körper schützt, was dazu führte, dass Zommari die Kontrolle über sein linken Arm erlangte, jedoch durchtrennte Byakuya auch die Sehnen in dem Arm. Nun taucht Hanatarō Yamada auf, doch Byakuya legt ihm nahe, sich im Hintergrund zu halten, da er ihn ansonsten ebenfalls verletzen würde. Allerdings gelingt es Zommari die volle Kontrolle über Rukia zu übernehmen, da er ihren Kopf kontrolliert, anschließend bringt Zommari sie dazu Hanatarōs Brustkorb aufzuschlitzen. Hiernach warnt Zommari Byakuya sein Schwert fallen zu lassen, da er Rukia ansonsten dazu bringt sich die Halsschlagader aufzuschneiden, jedoch benutzt Byakuya Bakudō #61 um Rukia zu bannen und sie somit bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Anschließend aktiviert Byakuya sein Bankai, in der Gōkei-Form und greift Zommari damit an, doch dieser kann sich schützen, indem er sich in die untere Hälfte seines Körpers zurückzieht. Nachdem er wieder zum Vorschein kommt, beschimpft er Byakuya und schreit wütend, warum sich Shinigami das Recht nehmen Hollow anzugreifen und zu töten, denn sie hätten dazu nicht das Recht, weiterhin sagte er, dass Shinigami arrogant seien, denn sie behaupten, dass Hollow schlecht seien. Daraufhin antowortete Byakuya, dass er ihn nicht angegriffen hat, weil er ein Hollow ist, sondern weil er seinen Stolz verletzte, womit er meinte, dass Zommari seine Adoptivschwester gegen ihn kämpfen lassen wollte. Schließlich tötet er Zommari mit einem Schwertstreich durch den gesamten Oberkörper. Danach befiehlt Byakuya Isane Kotetsu aus ihrem Versteck zu kommen und sich um Rukia und Hantarō zu kümmern. Nachdem Rukia während dem Heilungsprozess aufwacht, sieht sie schockiert, dass Byakuya ohne Haori ist und ihn verletzt zu sehen, doch Byakuya ignoriert ihre Besorgnis und sagt anstelle dessen, dass sie sich erholen soll, da ein gewaltiger Kampf auf sie alle zukommt. Shinigami Golden Cups [[Bild:Algenbotschafter.jpg|thumb|Der Botschafter der Algen]] Diese "Saga" ist eher eine Aneinanderreihung von kurzen Filmen zum Ende einer jeden Bleachepisoden. Es sit anzunehmen, dass die Themen, die dort vorkommen auf Omakes basieren. In diesem Kurzfilmen ist Byakuya, so unwahrscheinlich es auch scheinen mag, sehr oft in lustiger Weise dargestellt. Beispielsweise nimmt er nicht nur Renjis Platz bei den Sitzungen der Vizekommandanten ein, wenn dieser nicht in der Lage dazu ist sondern auch Rukias Sitz in der Organisation der Shinigamifrauen, welches er mit den Worten "Als Kommandant sei man dazu verplichtet, die Verpflichtungen seines Vizekommandanten zu übernehmen, sofern dieser nicht in der Lage dazu sei." abtut. Daraufhin fragte Renji ihn erneut, warum er Rukias Termine ebenfalls wahrnehme, welches er mit einem lüsternen Grinsen abtut. Weiterhin bemerkte er Renji gegenüber schelmisch, dass er Senbonzakura benutze, um seine Haare zu schneiden. In einem Omake-Kapitel bemerkte Byakuya zudem, dass das Leben nicht aus Spaß bestehe, aufgrund dessen entwickelte er ein Spielkonzept, welches zu keinem Zeitpunkt spaßig sein solle. Weiterhin ist es bekannt, dass Byakuya ein ähnliches, wenn nicht sogar geringeres, künstlerisches Talent hat wie Rukia. Dies kam während eines Sandskulpturenwettbewerb zum Vorschein. Dort kreierte Byakuya den "Botschafter der Algen", der von Rukia, trotz seiner schreklichen Form, als "Wunder an Schaffenskraft" bezeichnet wird, weiterhin meinte Rukia, dass ihr großer Bruder sie an künstlerischem Schaffen übertroffen habe. Fähigkeiten thumb|200px|Byakuyas [[Senbonzakura|Bankai in der Seikeiform ]] Als Kommandant der 6. Kompanie besitzt Byakuya in allen Bereichen der Shinigamikampfkünste herausragende Fähigkeiten. Byakuya ist ein Meister des Shunpo, was in nahezu jedem seiner bisherigen Kämpfe gezeigt wurde, auch ist er ein Experte in Kidō, da er einige Sprüche ohne die Beschwörungsformel nutzen konnte. Wie im Kampf gegen Ichigo bewiesen wurde ist Byakuya auch ein hervorragender Meister des Zanjutsu, da er sein Bankai schon in einer unglaublichen Weise beherrschte. Zudem hat Byakuya ein enormes Reiatsu, welches sogar Vizekommandanten, wie Renji Abarai in die Knie zwingt. Sonstiges thumb|left|Byakuya früher border|right|180px * Byakuya sagte dass das Erreichen des Bankais nur wenigen Shinigamis möglich wäre. * Außerdem hielt er es für unmöglich das Bankai in nur 3 Tagen zu lernen. * Yoruichi ärgerte Byakuya in seiner Jugend immer. * Für seine Persönlichkeit wurde das Lied "Je Chante Pour Passer Le Temps" von Giovanni Mirabassi zugeordnet. *Im offiziellen Bleach-Bootleg Colourful Bleach gab es zu jedem Charakter, der zur Zeit der Soul Society Saga den Rang eines Kommandanten innehatte, ein Diagramm mit sechs verschiedenen Fähigkeitssträngen. Das von Byakuya Kuchiki sieht wie folgt aus: :Offensivkraft:90 :Defensivkraft:80 :Geschwindigkeit:90 :Kidō:90 :Intelligenz:90 :Körperkraft:70 Navigation Artikel des Monats: Februar 2009 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Familie Kuchiki Kategorie:Kommandanten Kategorie:6. Kompanie kategorie:Gotei 13